JE073: Freeze Frame
is the 32nd episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis Still on the trail of the Legendary Pokémon Articuno, Ash and co. find Jigglypuff frozen in ice. After Ash sets the heat of Cyndaquil to melt Jigglypuff points to a mountain where it last saw Articuno. Will Todd finally get the photo of this legend? And will Ash and co. ever get to Olivine City? Episode Plot The heroes come to an snow route. Noctowl comes to Ash and did not see Articuno. Golbat comes to Brock and shows the heroes a frozen Jigglypuff. The heroes think Articuno froze Jigglypuff. Ash sends Cyndaquil, who unfreezes it using Flamethrower. Todd shakes Jigglypuff, wanting to know where Articuno went to, but gets slapped instead. Misty politely asks Jigglypuff if it knows the answer, so Jigglypuff points at the mountain. Team Rocket climb it, but Meowth complains he is cold and should go back to the center. Jessie and James remind him it was his idea to get ahead of their foes, but also have a good location to make a trap. A Spearow come and take Jessie's climbing pickaxe, then peck the safety gear, causing them all to fall down. The heroes wander and see Stantler. Todd takes a picture of them, hoping to make Christmas cards out of them. They also spot a Pokémon Center, so they head inside. Brock thinks he can drink cocoa with a warm Nurse Joy, but corrects himself by meaning a warm fire. They read a sign which states this is the highest Pokémon Center in the world. With that, Todd takes a picture of the heroes at the sign. Officer Jenny appears and takes them inside the Center. Todd worries about how he will be able to take the picture. Ash plans that Jigglypuff can sing a song to cause Articuno to fall asleep, thinking he is a genius with that plan, since Todd will be able to take a lot of pictures. Misty reminds him Todd will be asleep as well. Todd states even if he stays awake, he wants to take a photo of Articuno awake. Joy comes and heard Todd wants to take a picture of Articuno. She and Jenny know Articuno come to the top of the mountain. The heroes are shown an Articuno statue. Jenny and Joy tell the heroes there are legends that Articuno has nests among the highest and coldest places. It is supposed to fly nest to nest, bringing cold weather with it. It is believed it has a nest at the top of the mountain. They also have a diary from travelers, who were stranded, but were rescued by Articuno. Team Rocket are at a small cliff, but cannot go up, since they lost their equipment. Meowth dreams sleeping at a coffee table. James and Jessie try to wake him up, but fail. Jessie screams for help. James thinks it cannot go worse, but then, a cold wind blows, freezing Team Rocket. Team Rocket hug themselves, but suddenly, Articuno appears before them. The diary was of three travelers, who fashioned the Articuno statue. Todd is determined to search Articuno and take its picture. Brock tells they will find Articuno, even if it is his first ice-climbing. Joy tells it might be his last, causing him to be frozen by those words. A blizzard blows, causing Todd to see Articuno through the camera for a moment. After the blizzard, Team Rocket appear. Meowth likes being on coffee table and being wrapped in the blanket. Ash and Todd want to know what were they doing at the mountains. Team Rocket tells they were stranded, but something appeared and rescued them. Todd sees it is like the story Jenny and Joy told them about the travelers. Todd goes out to search for Articuno, so Ash follows him. Misty and Brock follow them with jackets (since they are not well-dressed for this cold weather). Team Rocket sees they had a Legendary Pokémon before their eyes, so go to capture Articuno and bring it to the boss. Joy and Jenny come with hot soup, but see nobody present. They agree to find them before the storm comes. The heroes tromp through the snow, but the blizzard dims their vision. A sudden chill comes through them, but they encounter the Legendary Pokémon, Articuno. Ash goes to greet it, but Articuno emits a noise, as Ash sees he might've fallen down the cliff. Todd sees Articuno warned them and saved their lives. Jigglypuff goes to Sing, but Ash prevents that. Suddenly, Articuno gets attacked by Team Rocket. The heroes are disgusted, since Articuno saved their lives, preventing them from trouble. Team Rocket thinks if they don't deliver Articuno, they'll be in big trouble, so she order Arbok to use Poison Sting and Weezing with Sludge. Pikachu goes to attack with Thunderbolt, but got stopped while dodging Sludge, while Articuno stops Poison Sting. It uses Ice Beam, but Wobbuffet's Mirror Coat reflects back, causing it to hit the mountain, as rocks and ice fall down on Articuno. While Wobbuffet failed to stop the attack (causing Team Rocket to blast off), Ash and Todd go to the end of the cliff, causing the portion of it to break, as they fall down. Jigglypuff becomes larger by inhalation the cold air (causing Pikachu to be on it) and goes down. Todd and Ash wake up and see they survived the fall, so they see Articuno saved them. Jigglypuff and Pikachu come down. Team Rocket fall down and have their eyes on Articuno. Ash, seeing Articuno saved their lives, goes to save it. Arbok uses Poison Sting and Weezing with Sludge, but get stopped by Articuno's Powder Snow. Arbok and Weezing repeat their attacks, but fail to hit Articuno due to its Agility. Articuno uses Ice Beam on Wobbuffet. Wobbuffet reflects the attack back with Mirror Coat, but Articuno dodges and uses Blizzard, sweeping Team Rocket and Jigglypuff off, causing them to blast off. The sun appears, causing Articuno to shine. Todd takes a picture of it and after that, Articuno flies off. Ash and Todd think Articuno knew Todd wanted to take a photo of it. Misty, Brock and Jenny come in the snowmobile. They also see Articuno flying off. However, they all realize Jigglypuff blasted off with Team Rocket. Later, Todd decides to stay at the Pokémon Center, wanting to take pictures of Pokémon that live on the mountain. He promises to cheer for Ash at the Johto League and bids the heroes farewell. At night, Jessie and James are cold and exhausted, so they go to sleep. Meowth scratches them to wake them up. He clarifies they might not wake up in this winter. Suddenly, Jigglypuff appears and sings them a song. Trivia *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Charizard. *This episode's dub title is both a reference to the J. Geils Band song "Freeze-Frame" and the photography term "freeze frame". Gallery Jigglypuff got burned JE073 2.jpg Jigglypuff slaps Todd JE073 3.jpg The Spearow attack Team Rocket JE073 4.jpg Team Rocket fall down JE073 5.jpg Brock goes to correct himself JE073 6.jpg The Articuno statue JE073 7.jpg Jessie tries to wake Meowth up JE073 8.jpg Articuno appears before Team Rocket JE073 9.jpg Brock is frozen by Joy's words JE073 10.jpg Team Rocket appear before the heroes JE073 11.jpg Meowth lies on the coffee table JE073 12.jpg Team Rocket are determined to capture Articuno JE073 13.jpg Ash almost fell down JE073 14.jpg Ash stops Jigglypuff from singing JE073 15.jpg Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat JE073 16.jpg Articuno's attack got reflected JE073 17.jpg Articuno's Blizzard JE073 18.jpg Meowth scratches Jessie and James JE073 19.jpg Jigglypuff appears in front of Team Rocket, much to their horror. }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura